It is known to use a mark-up language to animate an object between two values in a linear or otherwise predetermined manner. It is also known to use graphical user interfaces for example such as that provided my Macromedia Flash™ to generate a graphical representation of an arbitrary animation profile.
The problem remains, how to control animation using a mark-up language according to an arbitrary profile when displaying a moving object defined by a mark-up language.